


When i see you again | Rivetra modern AU for rivetra-au-day 2017

by Jamie_Fenyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Romantic Autumn, Waiting for him to come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Fenyx/pseuds/Jamie_Fenyx
Summary: Levi and Petra reunite after a stressful businesstrip.





	When i see you again | Rivetra modern AU for rivetra-au-day 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I love writing descriptions and stories set in autumn, so this is probably one of my favorite works!

The train was almost empty. Outside, the golden hour had come upon Tokyo. It was a sunday evening, summer was ending, the air tasted from autumn and the winter who already haunted the citizens with the sting of cold air while they breathed. 

Levi was on his way home from a business trip. The route from the airport seemed longer than usual and he couldn't wait to see her again.

His wife.

He had bought a nice book by an author she praised as a present-since he hadn't been seeing her for two weeks and he loved her smile when he gave her small but personal attentions like that.

Yes, he missed the way her red hair felt under his fingers while they kissed, the feeling of her legs tangled up with his when they sat on the couch, drinking tea while she read poetry to him. Missed her like the Moon missed the sun.

Even a colorful but still calming scenery like the one in front of the train's windows would have looked better with her posing for a photo or holding his hand.

The paper the book was hidden in had flowers on it. Petra loved flowers, and Levi loved the way they looked on her, around her... What a beautiful coincidence that the cashier had chosen this one for him.

The doors opened and closed once again. Cool air got inside, Levi pulled his scarf a little bit higher and the present to his chest while holding onto a handrail with the other hand.

In the bag he carried with him awaited a whole load of paperwork and to-do lists he would have to work on the next few days and nights. It would have been beautiful if he could spend this time with Petra, but he knew she‘d understand and wait until he could forget about his job for a while and take her to a library, a park or visit a zoo. 

A cold voice filled the wagon and woke him up from his thoughts. „The next station is: Shinjuku!".

Just another ten minutes until i'm at your door, he thought.

At our door.

The doors opened again. Cold air flooded inside and Levi hid his face in the scarf she had knit for him ages ago.   
With small, flower-like ornaments on it, of course. Though it had lost her calming smell, it was still the most precious thing anyone had ever given him and he wore it like a king his crown.

He crossed the station, a few streets, turned right, then left. 

And there was it. Their small house with the also small garden Petra looked after so passionately. 

Warm light shone from behind the curtains at the kitchen window. Maybe she was just preparing for dinner.

The feeling of someone waiting for him suddenly made him forget all the stress that still lasted on his shoulders.

—

Petra was standing at the window. 

She had prepared black tea, the lights were out, golden light flooded the living room as she watered the plants. If it would have been just a little bit warmer, the windows would have been open, but she was afraid that her small green friends wouldn’t take the cool so easy. 

The book she had just been reading laid open on the kitchen counter. Levi had given it to her on their two year-anniversary, during college, and it was one of her favorite books.

The Shining by Stephen King

She had never enjoyed reading horror, but this novel was an exception. Maybe that was also because the movie had left a very good impression on her? She couldn’t tell. Or it just reminded her of her husband and the stormy nights they had spent together, curled up on a couch watching scary movies...

Petra missed those evenings 

They had married half a year ago and ever since they moved to Tokyo, Levi had almost gone on more business trips than he had spent time with her, left Petra with this book and eventual nightmares of him just... disappearing one day. Just not returning home, because there was an accident or he had fallen in love with a far more exciting person than her.

But he had always come back and the young woman had always been able to prove her sad dreams wrong.

Ever since he returned home for the first time, they had almost entirely disappeared. Not because she learned to overcome her childish fears, but because there was nothing more calming than the feeling of Levi‘s kiss after days or even weeks of waiting for him.  
He was like lighthouse that could keep the darkness away.

Suddenly, Petra heard footsteps at the door. Then, someone rang the doorbell.

She would recognize these steps from thousands of others.


End file.
